Why did I let a Vampire use my bathroom?
by 80person27
Summary: It's Halloween night and Tsuna was busy giving out candy to all of the little kids, since him mom and the kids were out. The doorbell rings and when he opens the door, there is this teenager, by himself, dressed as Dracula. He says he really, really needs to use the bathroom so he invites him in. (Crappy summary and out of season? So what. One-sided All27)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know this is out of season, but this is actually my homework for my fifth period English class. We has to write about one of three prompts and tell a story about them. After reading the prompt for this one, my mind started working on how to make this an 8027 fanfic and here we are. It was suppose to be a one-shot, but I thought 'what the hell!' and am now making it multi-chapters. Now I hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, I don't really like vampire because of Twilight and can only stand them because of Hellsing Ultimate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Chapter 1: **Bathrooom

It was Halloween night at Tsuna was at home watching television. He didn't feel like going trick-or-treating with Nana or the other kids so he opted to staying at home and giving out candy to kids.

"It's kinda boring, but at least no kid has tried to scare me...Yet." The brunet said. Just as he was about to change the channel, the doorbell rang. Being use to it by now, Tsuna got the bowl of candy on the coffee table and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see a grown teenager dressed as Dracula, compared to the usual little kids.

"I am so, so, so sorry, but can I _please _use your bathroom!?" The teen asked quickly as he held his private parts and was jumping a little bit.

"Um...Sure. Go ahead. It's down the hall." Tsuna said as he pointed the way.

"Thanks!" The teen ran down the hall and went into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

'He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?' Tsuna wondered as he went back to the couch and out the bowl down. 'And why was he dressed up like that? I thought only little kids go trick-or-treating.' The brunet thought with a sweat-drop. That's when he heard a flush and running water. After a few more seconds, the door opened and the teenager walked to the living room.

"Thank you. I needed to go really bad." The teen said with a happy smile.

"Sure thing. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, by the way." The brunet said as he took a piece of candy from the bowl.

"Hi. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, it's nice to meet you." The raven haired teen said. That's when Tsuna noticed that the other's eyes were a nice shade of hazel and couldn't stop staring at them. "Wow. I must be pretty good looking for you to stare at me that long." Snapping out of his trance like state, Tsuna looked down with a blush on his cheeks. "Hahaha! I'm just kidding." That's also when Tsuna saw that Yamamoto had abnormally sharp canines.

"Those look so real..." The brunet said suddenly. Realizing what he said, Tsuna covered his mouth and went red again.

"Hahaha! It's fine. The reason they're so real looking is because they are real." Yamamoto said as he touched his teeth.

"Can I touch them? I just want to make sure." He got an uncertain look from the other.

"I don't know...You might hurt yourself." Yamamoto said with a worried look.

"Oh. Okay then." Now it was Yamamoto's turn to blush at sad and cute face Tsuna was making.

"I guess...it wouldn't be _to _bad if you touched them..." Yamamoto said, looking away and scratching his cheek. He gave a small glance and saw that the brunet had brightened up. 'Too cute!' Tsuna walked over to the other, got close and brought his finger to one of the teeth.

"Sugoi~~ They are real." Tsuna said in a fascinated voice. After feeling the tooth a little more, Tsuna backed away. "So since you have teeth like that, is that the reason you're dressed up like that?" Tsuna asked, gesturing towards the other's outfit.

"Ha ha ha...Yeah. I thought it would be nice to dress up like this since it's Halloween." Yamamoto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He saw the clock and saw what time it was. His eyes went wide and looked a little paniced. "Well I should be going now. Thanks again for letting me use your restroom."

"Oh, yeah. It was no problem. You can come back any time you want." Tsuna said with a smile that made Yamamoto blush again.

'Too damn cute!'

"Well it was nice meeting you. I hope I see you again." Tsuna said as he showed Yamamoto out the door.

"Yeah. Same here. Bye, Tsuna." With that, Yamamoto was gone.

* * *

'Man, last night was boring. I can't believe kaa-san and the kids stayed out that late. The only good part was meeting Yamamoto-san.' Tsuna thought as he sat at his desk in school and looked out the window with a bored look.

"Ohayō, Tenth! How was your Halloween?" Tsuna turned to see a boy with silver hair and green eyes next to his desk.

"Ohayō, Gokudera-kun. My Halloween wasn't that entertaining. Kaa-san and Bianchi took the kids trick-or-treating last night while I stayed at home." Tsuna said as the other boy took a seat in front of him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I had stuff to do." Gokudera said, looking like a kicked puppy.

"It's fine. I got some quiet time since the kids where out of the house." Before they could continue the conversation, the teacher walked in.

"Okay, everyone. Please take your seats." Doing as they were told, everyone went to their designated seats. "Now I know it's a weird time for this to happen, but we have a new student today." Everyone started whispering about this new information. "You may come in now." The door opened to show a teenager in the school uniform with a smile and teeth all too familiar for Tsuna. "Now please introduce yourself."

"Hi everyone. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Please take good care of me."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there ya go. I hope you enjoyed it. I had more fun than I thought making it. I'm only going to use the begining to line break part as my story for English, since I'm clearly not going to give my male teacher a full on multi-chapter yaoi story...Although I _would _like to see his reaction...Anyways, it's due this Friday and one of the last grades before finials, so I hope I get a good grade on it. Sucks that my teach has to read it though. (Poor guy) I would literally laugh like crazy if he turned into an 8027 fan though. *sigh* Although it's highly doubted. Well I've gone on _waaaaaaay _too long. So until next time, sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the next chapter. I tried to make it longer, so tell me what you think at the end. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR

**Chapter 2: **New Friends

"Hi everyone. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Please take good care of me." Tsuna stared in shock as he saw the teen from the night before, standing in front of the class with a smile on his face.

"Now let's see. The only seat that's open is next to Sawada. Sawada, please raise your hand."

"No need. I already know who that is." Yamamoto said as he started walking to his new seat. After he sat down, the teacher started the class, but Yamamoto quickly tuned him out in favor of turning to his new neighbor. "Hey there, Tsuna."

"Yamamoto-san? What are you doing here?" The brunet whispered back while trying not to be caught talking

"I'm being a student here. Is there something wrong with that?" Yamamoto asked, not seeming to care if they got caught talking.

"No, but...Why did you decide to come in at this time? There is next year or so." Tsuna said, still not getting why the other barely transferred.

"Sawada! If you feel like talking, then can you please answer number three?" The teacher said.

"Ah! H-hai!" The brunet quickly stood up and tried to answer. He heard a small laugh and found out that it was Yamamoto. 'Why me?'

* * *

"So this is what school is like? It's fun!" Yamamoto said as Tsuna pulled out his bento. A crowd quickly formed around him while Gokudera walked to Tsuna.

"Tsk. I don't get what is so great about this guy." Gokudera said as he and Tsuna ate their lunch.

"He's not so bad." Tsuna said, getting some hits to the head or other body parts from the massive crowd next to him.

"Oh, yeah. I was going to ask how you knew him, Tenth." Tsuna just let out a small and nervous laugh.

"Well...He needed to use my restroom last night and I let him. We talked a little afterwards, then he left." Tsuna took a glance and saw that his friend's hair was shadowing his eyes and he was shaking a little. "Ano...Gokudera-kun?"

"I'll kill him!" Gokudera shot up, making Tsuna try and hold him back.

"Hahaha! So are you Tsuna's friend?" The two looked forward and saw Yamamoto standing there with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Gokudera said with the most intense glare he could muster. He suddenly stopped his glaring and struggling which turned into a shocked expression.

"I just wanted to see what you guys were doing here, Koneko." Yamamoto said, smile turning into an smug one.

"What did you call me!?" Tsuna ended up having to hold the boy back again.

'Now I have to deal with both of them.' Tsuna thought as the two had a one-sided argument.

* * *

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Yamamoto asked as he walked past the school gates with Tsuna and Gokudera while the brunet got glares from girls all around.

"Nothing much. It's usually chaotic at my house, so I wouldn't need to go far for loudness." Tsuna said while Gokudera was trying to glare holes in the taller one's head. "What about you? What do you do for fun?"

"Oh. I love playing baseball, but I never have someone to play with. It gets kinda lonesome when it's just me." The raven haired teen said with a softer expression.

"Since we don't really have anything to do, why don't we play a game of catch or something? That should be pretty fun." Tsuna suggested, noticing how Yamamoto visibly brightened up at this.

"Really? Great! You're awesome, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he draped his arm around the brunet's shoulder. He gave a big smile and the brunet couldn't help but to look at his teeth again.

Feeling slightly entranced by the sharp canines, Tsuna reach out his hand to touch them again, but was quickly pulled away by a fuming Gokudera. Quickly blinking, Tsuna got a small amount of pink in his cheeks when he thought about what he as about to do.

"Oi! Don't be so casual with Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, growling a little.

Hearing the growl, Tsuna went a little wide eyed while Yamamoto gave an amused look. What shocked Tsuna even more was at that moment, Yamamoto reached out his arm and before the silver haired teen could do anything, he started to scratch the back of Gokudera's ear. This earned a purring sound from the teen, but he quickly stopped when he figured out what he was doing.

"Hahaha! I really work!" Yamamoto said as he continued to laugh.

"O-oi! What the hell was that for!?" Gokudera yelled with a blush on his cheeks.

"G-Gokudera-kun...Why did you purr...?" Tsuna asked with a nervous look. Yamamoto continued to laugh while Gokudera ended up sulking off to the side. "A-ah! N-no! I thought it was c-cute and all! I just wanted to know why you did it."

Hearing this, Yamamoto stopped laughing and his smile started to fall while Gokudera sprang up with a set of cat ears appearing on top of his head. Tsuna went wide eyed and let out a yell when he saw the ears. Thinking quickly, Yamamoto diverted the brunet's attention away and slammed his hands on Gokudera's head.

"What the hell was that for?" Gokudera yelled as he grabbed Yamamoto by the front of his shirt.

"Your ears were showing." The taller teen whispered as Tsuna looked confused. "Hahaha! Sorry. I thought I saw a fly or something."

"Well next time make sure it flies away and _don't _smack me on the head." Gokudera said with a click of the tongue. He gave a small look of appreciation though. He then let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry, Tenth, but I have some errands to run." He turned his attention to Yamamoto and gave an intense glare. "If anything happens to Tenth, I'll make sure to run a stake through you. You got that?"

"Why would I let anything happen to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a challenging look.

"Tsk. Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, Tenth."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Gokudera-kun." The brunet called out as the either left. He turned his attention to the taller one. "Well let's go then."

* * *

"So why does Gokudera call you Tenth?" Yamamoto asked as the two reached a small park.

They had to go to Yamamoto's house to get a ball. Tsuna had met his dad there and the older Yamamoto had given his approvel. Yamamoto got a small blush at that while Tsuna got a confused look.

"Oh. I think it's because we became real friends on October tenth, or something. He's never really given a good answer for that." The brunet said as they walked away from each other to take their spots.

"Hm. Cats are weird like that, I guess." Yamamoto said as he put his glove on.

"Cat? What cats have to do with Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, also putting on his glove.

"Nothing in particular." The taller one said a little nervously. 'Almost let that slip.'

"Okay! I'm ready!" Tsuna called out as he waited for the throw.

Nodding his head, Yamamoto reeled his arm back and got a sudden fire in his eyes. Tsuna could have sworn he saw a tiger behind the teen. Yamamoto shot his arm forward and launched the ball, shocking Tsuna and the speed and power.

Not being able to keep up with the speed of the ball, Tsuna was hit directly in the face by said ball before falling ungracfully to the ground with a thud. Seeing this, Yamamoto quickly ran it the other's aid.

"Yabe! Tsuna, are you okay!? I'm so sorry about that!" Yamamoto said in a panic as he helped the other up.

"I think so..." Tsuna said as he held his nose with tears glistening in his eyes. Removing his hand from his nose, the two saw that the brunet's nose was bleeding with the while area being red. "We should get this looked at."

"Yeah. Again, I'm sor-" Yamamoto suddenly stopped when he smelt something in the air. Shaking his head a little, he got up and helped his friend up as well. "Sorry about that. I have a bad habit of doing this."

"It's okay. The pain will go way eventually." Tsuna said as he tilted his head upward and clenched the bridge of his nose. He took a side glance and saw the other looking rather sad. "Hey, I said it was fine. It was just an accident after all. It would have been nice to know before hand, but that's in the past."

"Thanks, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a small smile. He got a pondering expression and didn't notice the small, worried look Tsuna was giving him. 'That smell...It smells so good...'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. Sorry I haven't really done anything about my on going fics, but I'll try and update more. I still hope you enjoyed this (terrible) chapter though.**

**I am currently finishing this in my free 4th period and needed to check something in the khr wiki and ended up almost squealing when I saw Tsuna had his own spot in the 'Relationships' section of Yamamoto's character wiki thing. True that the others get their own sections too, but our lovely little uke was the first one and I'm sure I got some strange looks for my psycho grinning.**

**Anyways, like I said, I hope you enjoyed this. Also, as I said before, I will try and update more. So, until next time. Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. How have you all been? Been awhile, hasn't it? I don't really have much to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: **Others

'Urg. Yesterday was bad on my part.' Yamamoto thought as he walked to his class while giving some greeting to other students. 'I still can't get that smell out of my nose. It was so sweet, but nothing overpowering. What I wouldn't give to...'

"Oi, baka! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yamamoto looked ahead to see Gokudera glaring up at him.

"Huh? Sorry, Gokudera. I was thinking about something. Did you need something?" The taller one asked with a smile.

"Don't give me that shitty smile. Come with me. I need to talk to you about something." The silverette said as he started to walk away.

"But class is going to start soon. Can't we talk about it during lunch?" Yamamoto asked, giving a small glance towards the school building.

"No. I don't want Tenth to hear this."

"Tsuna? Why?"

The two continued to walked until they were alone on the side of the building.

"Look, you aren't the only damn bloodsucker here. If fact, there are multiple others at this school who are like us." Gokudera said with an irritated look. "The ones you won't be able to avoid anywhere in this school are Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro and Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Huh? Sasagawa's brother?" The taller one asked, getting a nod for an answer.

"Hibari is like you, just to let you know."

"Thanks. Does this mean you care about me, Koneko?" Yamamoto said with a grin as Gokudera's whole face went red.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

"It's finally lunch time!" Yamamoto said as he stretched his arms out and stood on the roof of the school with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Keep your voice down. You're irritating me." Gokudera mumbled as he stood near the other two.

"So what do you have, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked as the three sat down.

"I just have some sushi. You can have some if you want." The tallest one said as he held out his bento box.

"Really? Thank you."

Gokudera was put in a state of shock when he saw Yamamoto pick up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and put it in the waiting mouth of Tsuna.

"Mmmmm~~~~ So good. Do you want a piece of mine?" The brunet asked as he also showed his lunch.

"Sure! Thanks!"

Now the silver haired teen was frozen where he sat as Tsuna fed Yamamoto.

"Tenth! Would you like a piece of my bento?" Gokudera asked with a slightly crazy look.

"Huh? But Gokudera-kun, we have almost the same lunch." Tsuna said with a confused look.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Gokudera continued to repeat this while he slammed his head on the cement.

"Anyways..."

Yamamoto turned his attention back to Tsuna with a worried look.

"How is your nose? I'm sorry you got hurt."

Tsuna waved him off with a smile, making the taller one get some pink on his cheeks.

"I'm fine. You don't have be sorry about it. It was just an accident."

The new conversation had gotten Gokudera's attention, making him shoot up in alert.

"What!? Tenth got hurt!?" He grabbed Yamamoto by the front of his shirt and gave him a dark glare. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Maa maa...We were just playing some catch and I may have accidentally thrown the ball just _a littl_ bit too hard." Yamamoto answered as he started to sweat.

Gokudera's eyes went wide and his glare got even darker.

"You better have not taken any of his-"

Now it was Yamamoto who looked serious.

"I didn't. I was about to, but I didn't."

"Ano... Gokudera-kun, it was just an accident. I'm fine now."

"Tsk. If you ever do that again, I'll make sure to run a stake through your heart, damn bloodsucker."

"Don't worry, Koneko. I'll be more careful next time."

"Don't call me that, bastard!"

While the two had a (one-sided) argument, Tsuna watched on with a confused (and slightly sad) look on his face.

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna! Do you wanna study together!?"

Tsuna could see the excitement evident in the other's voice and features.

"Sure. We can go to my house." The brunet turned his attention to their other friend. "Do you want to come, Gokudera-kun?"

"I have an errand to run, but I can go afterwards."

"Okay."

That's when the silver haired male got a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank you for inviting me over, Tenth!"

"Ah...yeah. We'll be going on ahead then."

The smallest and tallest ones headed out the door, getting some stres from others.

"So what should we start with? I was thinking Math." Yamamoto said with a thoughtful expression.

"Ano...Yamamoto...Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Yamamoto let out a laugh while Tsuna gave a small laugh of his own.

The brunet then turned his gaze to the ground.

"Do...Do you like Gokudera-kun?"

"Hm? Of course I do. I like you too. You're my friends after all."

Tsuna saw the other give a big smile, making him give a small one.

"That's not what I meant. I mean do you _like _like Gokudera-kun."

"No. He's just my friend. I already like someone else."

Tsuna's feels varied at that moment. He felt happy and (oddly enough) relieved, while at the same time a little sad.

"Oh...Okay. I just wanted to know."

Yamamoto saw the smaller one's expression and got a small frown.

"Tsuna-"

"Sawada!"

The two turned around to see a gray haired guy running at them at a fast pace.

"Onii-san!?"

"Can't stop! Move out of the extreme way!"

Seeing that he was indeed going to fast, Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled him to the side. He then stuck his foot out, making the gray haired person trip over it and fall to the ground with a thud.

There was silence in the air with no one moving.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEME!"

The gray haired person shot up with his arms raised up to the sky.

He quickly turned to the pair with a big smile on his face.

"Arigato!"

"Ha ha ha... No problem..."

"Ano... Y-Yamamoto..."

Looking down, Yamamoto's cheeks went pink when he saw that he was hugging Tsuna close to his chest. He quickly let go and gave an apology.

The brunet was shocked when he was quickly grabbed by the shoulders and turned around so that he was face-to-face with the gray haired person.

"Sawada! I heard you got hurt! Tell me who hurt you and I'll extremely beat them!"

"A-ah! Onii-san, where did you hear that? And it was just an accident anyway."

"Mukuro told me."

'He was stalking me again!'

That's when Tsuna remembered his friend behind him.

"Yamamoto, this is Sasagawa Ryohei. He's Kyoko-chan's brother."

Yamamoto gave a brief frown before putting on a forced smile.

"Hello."

"Ah! Hello!"

_"The ones you won't be able to avoid anywhere in this school are Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro and Sasagawa Ryohei."_

Remembering what Gokudera had told him, Yamamoto took a protective step towards Tsuna.

"Onii-san, we were just going to study at my house...Would you like to join us?"

'Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say-'

"Sure!"

'Damn it all!'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Yo. Hope you liked this one. Sorry if it sucked and was short, but if wanted to get something out to you people. I don't really like the ending to this one, but...Oh well.**

**Now I won't be promising a definite date on when I'm going to update, or that I'm even going to update quickly, but I'll ****_try _****and get something else out later.**

**On another note. For those who have noticed, I have changed my writing style a bit and would like to know if you prefer this, the old one or if you just don't see the difference. Thank you in advance.**

**So! Until whenever, bye-onara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! I need someone to talk to about 8027! Or just gerneral Yaoi. Lolololololololololololol. Jk. I don't know what I'm doing so just ignore it allllllll! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **You know what's going on

**Chapter 4: **Studying Is A Bitch

Yamamoto wouldn't call him a man. He wouldn't call him a wolf. Heck, saying he was a wolfman was out of the question. He would just say that Sasagawa Ryohei was a dogboy.

Plain and simple.

Ryohei was _way _to energetic, even if he was still young.

Yamamoto thought of Ryohei as a house pet dog instead of a vicious wolf could rip a fragile being, like Tsuna, to sheds.

Granted he himself was a vampire...

But that was besides the point!

The three (Yamamoto, Tsuna and Ryohei) were currently seated at the small table in the brunet's room with papers scattered about on the wooden furniture.

If Yamamoto had to give a reason for Gokudera's concern for this gray (?) haired teen then it would have to be that he was constantly yelling. If he had to give a reason for his own concern then it would be that Ryohei kept trying to steal Tsuna's attention when it was on him.

Now Yamamoto us a nice monster (calling him a person would be wrong) and he is fine the attention wasn't on him, but even when he was going to ask Tsuna a simple question Ryohei would interrupt.

'In all my years, I haven't been this _irritated_ before.'

Yamamoto took in a _really _deep breath, **again, **and released it.

"Sawada! I need extreme help!"

"Senpai, why don't I help you? Tsuna, can you go get us something to drink?"

"Sure thing?"

Tsuna got up quickly and left. He was glad he didn't have to answer _the same damn question for the seventh time_.

Yamamoto turned his attention to Ryohei and was surprised to see a serious look on his face.

"Sawada is **mine**. If you take any of his blood then I will **extremely beat the shit out of you. **You got that?"

Yamamoto saw some fur start to grow on the older (supposedly) one and his canines grew.

Yamamoto got mad at hearing this and let his own fangs out and his eye color to change from hazel to a deep crimson.

"Like hell I'll let a damn mutt have him. You'll have to use every trick in the book on me if you want him."

"That can be extremely arranged."

The two glared at each other, but quickly stopped when the door opened.

Their distinctive monster features recreated.

Before either of them could do anything they saw a head of silver come through the door.

"Gokudera?"

"Both of you shut up."

Now Gokudera is usually rude to most people, but he seemed to be even more irritated than usual.

He had a right to be though.

He had come like he said he would, but when he met with Tsuna in the kitchen he was told that Ryohei was also in the house.

"Why the hell are you here?"

The two could hear a cat hiss coming from him.

"I'm here to extremely study with Sawada!"

Gokudera ignored the yelling and turned to Yamamoto.

He had a small fire in his eyes and walked up to the other. He bent down and put his mouth to the taller one's ears.

"I told you to be careful about this one. Dogs can get overly protective. This one is particularly possessive at times."

That's when the door opened again to show Tsuna with a tray of drinks.

"Sorry. I had to get another one for Gokudera-kun."

"It's fine, Tsuna."

"So let's get to studying. Just looking at these papers makes me want to hit you." Gokudera said as he looked over the three papers with glasses on and his hair tied back.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping." Tsuna said as the four fell back on the ground with finished papers on the table.

"It's fine. It was nice to get this done." Yamamoto said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"It wouldn't take this long if you weren't a bunch of idiots. Ah! Except you, Tenth!" Gokudera said while waving his arms.

Ryohei was just snoring on the floor.

"What an idiot. He didn't even do any hard work and he's already asleep."

Gokudera got up and walked over to the sleeping monster. He lifted his leg, but was quickly held back by Yamamoto.

"Maa, maa. Calm down, Gokudera."

"Yeah. He still used up energy yelling and jumping like he did." Tsuna said as he walked over to Ryohei as well.

He bent down and gently shook the older one away.

Ryohei moved, but not the way they wanted. He grabbed Tsuna's wrist dragged him down and started to cuddle with him.

The two standing were frozen in their spot.

"O-Onii-san! Wake up!"

"Sawada... Be quiet..."

That's when Ryohei did something that shocked them all. He grabbed the back of the brunet's head and smashed their lips together. After a few seconds they separated.

"Gokudera..."

"Hai?"

"We're gonna kick his ass, right?"

"Oh yeah."

That's when everything went to hell.

All monster features appeared and a big fight ensured.

Thankfully Tsuna was knocked out and they were the only four in the house.

"Die, you damn mutt!"

"Extreme!"

"Get back here!"

* * *

"I'm sorry we destroyed your room, Tsuna."

After the fighting had stopped, thanks to Tsuna, the brunet had made the three leave, but only two of them left.

Yamamoto had stayed behind to help clean everything up as an apology.

"It's fine. I just want to know how you can cause this much damage."

"Ha ha ha. About that..." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he stood in the doorway. "Well if there's anything else I can do to say sorry, just tell me."

"Um... Well... There might be something."

"Hm? What is it?"

Tsuna looked down to try and hide his blush that was creeping up.

"Well, there's this small dessert shop that I heard some girls in our class talk about... And I was hoping you can come with me to check it out. I would ask Gokudera-kun, but well..."

"Say no more. I understand that reasoning." A smile made its way onto Yamamoto's face. "Sure. I'd love to go with you."

_'_A date!?'

"Okay. So I'll meet you then. See you tomorrow."

Tsuna closed the door, leaving a happy Yamamoto outside.

'Heheheh. Take that, you mutt. Wan-chan-senpai - 0 points. Koneko - 0 points. Awesome Vampire - 1 point.'

Yamamoto started to walk away with a big smile on his face, not knowing that he was being watched.

'Hm. Looks like I've got my next target. Yamamoto Takeshi, huh? Sorry dame-Tsuna, but I'm gonna have to run a stake through your boyfriend's chest.'

**END CHAPTER**

**I am so sorry if it sucked and for the fact it was too short! Please forgive me! I just wanted to get something out for you guys. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ! *bows* Thank you very much. Btw, next chapter we get a certain someone. Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is another chapter for you all. *bows* I do hope you enjoy.**

**Note: accidental (?) ooc  
**

**Chapter 5: **Creatures

It was suppose to be simple.

Go to Tsuna's house. Pick up Tsuna and say 'hi' to his mom. Leave with Tsuna and go on the date.

Simple.

If it was suppose to be that simple then why, Yamamoto wondered, was he sitting at Tsuna's (well his family's) dinning table fidgeting awkwardly as he got stared down by a man wearing a suit and fedora. Not to mention Tsuna and his mom had to finish up some stuff before the brunet could leave.

It also didn't help that the guy across from Yamamoto had an unnerving feeling to him.

"So...Are you Tsuna's uncle?"

Maybe not the _best _conversation starter, but Yamamoto just wanted to fill up silence as fast as he could.

"No. I am dame-Tsuna's tutor."

Yamamoto frowned a little bit at hearing the brunet's nickname. He would hear it often at school and was ready to do something about it at times, but he knew that Tsuna wouldn't like that.

"His tutor? His grades aren't that bad."

"It's true that I'm suppose to help him with his grades, but that's not what I mainly tutor him in. I'm teaching him how to be a Monster Hunter."

The man looked for a reaction and wasn't disappointed when he saw Yamamoto tense up a little.

'Bingo_.'_

"Ha ha ha. Monsters? They don't exist."

"They do. I myself am a hunter. I'm even on another job here to hunt down some vampires that are suppose to be living here."

Yamamoto knew that he had to keep his cool and forced himself to relax his muscles. He just knew that the man was keep a close eye on him.

"Oh... Well...I hope you-"

"Okay, Yamamoto. I'm ready to go."

The two turned to see Tsuna and his mom, Nana, walking up to them.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto-kun. I ended up keeping Tsu-kun longer than I should have."

"Ah! No! It's alright, Sawada-san!"

"Oh, please, just call me Mama. Most people do anyways."

Yamamoto was glad for a way out of the conversation was having with the man. He felt that something bad may have happened if it continued.

"Well we'll be back later, Kaa-san."

"Okay. You two have fun on your date."

Tsuna got a massive blush at hearing this while Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly with some pink on his cheeks.

"Just remember, dame-Tsuna, you'll have some work to do when you come back."

Tsuna jumped when he heard the voice right behind him. He had forgotten the man was there in the first place.

"Reborn, I keep telling you that I don't want to do that!"

Reborn ignored the brunet and turned his attention to Yamamoto. He got a smirk on his face that made Yamamoto want to take a step back.

"It was nice to meet you, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Y-yeah. Same."

'This man... He's dangerous...'

"Reborn! Stop scaring my friends!"

"Hm. No can do, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna pouted a little, but quickly got over it. He turned to Yamamoto and got a smile on his face.

"Well we should get going. If what I heard about the place is right then there will be a huge line."

The two started to head for the door while the older two just watched them leave.

"By the way, Nana, you're husband is on his way back."

"Oh! Really? That's means I need to start making some food."

Reborn tilted his fedora down a little and his smirk grew.

'Let's see what I can get out of this one.'

* * *

"I'm sorry if Reborn said or did anything weird, Yamamoto."

Tsuna and Yamamoto were currently walking down the street by Tsuna's house.

"It's fine. He was kinda unnerving, but other than that he was fine."

Yamamoto didn't want to tell Tsuna how he really felt about the fedora wearing man since he wasn't sure on whether or not Reborn was actually there for him and his dad or not.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"Well... He said he is tutor, but not just for grades... He said he is also your tutor to become...a Monster Hunter."

Yamamoto expected some big reaction, but all he got was a sigh. He guessed that this was a usual thing with Reborn.

"Yeah. He wants me to be a Monster Hunter, but..."

Yamamoto saw that Tsuna looked a little sad which confused Yamamoto a little. He didn't think Tsuna be sad about something like that. He didn't want Tsuna to end up being a Hunter for obvious reasons, but it seemed like the brunet be pushed into it by the fedora wearing man.

"Tsuna... Do you believe in monsters?"

He had to ask it. Yamamoto wanted to know the answer that was on his mind from when he heard Reborn say that he was teaching Tsuna how to hunt down monsters.

"..."

"Tsuna?"

"...Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

Tsuna let out a sigh and turned his head so that he was looking at the ground away from Yamamoto.

"I believe in _creatures_...I wouldn't really call them monsters. I may not even believe in them, or at least would be afraid of them if it wasn't for an incident that happened when I was younger."

Yamamoto was shocked by the answer. Most would call them monsters (heck he himself would call himself a monster), but Tsuna was calling them creatures. Not something to be feared for being freakish, but rather as something akin to intellectual animals. Others might have been offended by this, but Yamamoto saw it was someone looking at them in better light than most would.

"What happened?"

"I'm not too sure. I'm not even sure if it really happened, but I vaguely remember that I was in trouble and... Some strange lion came to my rescue. It was odd because it also looked like a man... I'm sorry. I probably sound really stupid right now."

Yamamoto gave a soft look and patted Tsuna's head, making the brunet look up.

"No, it's fine. Sounds like it was some event."

"So...you believe me?"

Tsuna looked shocked. He didn't think Yamamoto would believe him. He thought that Yamamoto would laugh at him or think of it as a joke, but here he was taking in everything with honest belief.

"Of course. You're not the type of person to lie."

Yamamoto gave a smile that made another one appear on Tsuna's face.

"Thank you, Yamamoto."

'I should be thanking you. Now I know I have some hope.'

* * *

"So this is the place? It really does have a long line, huh?"

The two looked on as the line leading from inside the shop increased.

"Maybe we should come at another time." Tsuna said with a dejected look.

He really wanted to get something from the shop with Yamamoto, but that didn't seem like a possibility at the time. He felt even more bad for making Yamamoto go with him when he could be doing something else.

"Tsuna-kun!"

The two looked at the line and saw two girls looking at them. One had brown hair and the other had violet hair. The two boys recognized them as Sasagawa Kyoko and Chrome Dokuro from their school.

The two walked up to the girls and gave their greetings.

"So what are you two doing around here?" The brunette asked with a kind smile.

"We were going to get something from this shop, but the line is too long." Tsuna answered back with a sigh.

"Well why not stay with us?"

"Really!?"

Kyoko nodded her head and received thanks from the both of them.

"Oh, right. You two don't know each other." Tsuna said, looking from Yamamoto to the violet haired girl. "Yamamoto, this is Chrome. Chrome, this is Yamamoto."

"It's nice to meet you." Yamamoto said with a small bow.

'So this is another one I need to watch out for... But she doesn't seem like any type of monster I know. What is she?'

Chrome just gave a bow of her own.

"Chrome-chan is in Class 2-D. That's probably why you don't know her." Kyoko explained, getting a nod from Yamamoto.

"Ah! We're inside! I'm so glad you called us over." Tsuna said as the four walked through the door.

"I have an idea. I'm really fine with anything here and only want some milk, so why don't I go find us a table?" Yamamoto said, looking at the other three.

"That sounds fine."

"I will go with him."

The two brown haired teens and Yamamoto looked at Chrome.

"I'm fine with that. Let's go them."

The two of them quickly left the line and went to try and find a good table for the four to sit at.

"So, Tsuna-kun, do you like Yamamoto-kun?"

"Huh!?"

* * *

"Wow. We got lucky this table was open."

The two took their seats at the table across from each other.

"Yamamoto-san, I know you're a vampire. I'm sure you are wondering what I am, right?"

Yamamoto was shocked at how blunt Chrome had put that, but also a little grateful, so he nodded his head.

"I'm a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yes."

This was a first for Yamamoto. He had met multiple monsters in his time, but ever since the witch trials he had never gotten to see a real witch. He was kind of nervous since magic was something he hadn't seen and he didn't know what she could do.

'I hope she doesn't try to kill me.'

"I have an important question to ask you."

Yamamoto gulped. He was really nervous now.

"H-hai?"

"Give me a good reason to ship you with Tsuna-san."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh!?"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Well there's that. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it seemed...odd, but oh well. Oh a side note, I got an A on my English assignment after I edited some stuff. Just thought you would be curious or something.**

**Well I hope you liked see Reborn and Chrome. Next time will have a lot of Chrome in it because she's one of my favorite characters next to Tsuna and Yamamoto. By the way, if there's anything in particular you want to see then just say try my best to put it in.**

**So until next time, remember to spread the 8027 love and have a nice day/morning/evening. Bye-onara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter for you all. Figured this was the best time to put it up.**

**Warning: **ooc

**Disclaimer: **Dont own khr

* * *

**Chapter 6: **A Witch's Help

* * *

"Um...What did you say?"

"I asked for are reason to why I should ship you two."

"..."

"..."

"Why?"

Chrome simply stared at Yamamoto with a deadpan expression while the male was sweating under said gaze.

"From where Kyoko-chan and Boss (1) are in line, you have about five minutes to answer my question."

Yamamoto didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't want to go up against someone who was a witch. He knew that he was probably stronger and faster than her, but he didn't know what she had up he sleeve.

"Um...Because...I'm not all over him like Gokudera?...Because I'll treat him kindly and protect him?...Because his smile is great...and his hair is so fluffy...not to mention his personality is great in general..."

Chrome watched as Yamamoto went into a dreamy expression and just babbled on about Tsuna. She got a smile on her face as she held a recorder under the table. She quickly got the deadpan expression back before looking over to see how far Tsuna and Kyoko were.

"Okay. I get it. I will help you out in getting you and Boss together."

"H-huh? What was that?"

"I said I will help you get together with Boss."

"..."

"..."

"...Chrome."

"Hai?"

"Are you a fujoshi?"

"...Yes..."

"It took a while, but we got our orders!" Kyoko said as she and Tsuna came up with two trays.

"We will continue this conversation later," Chrome whispered.

Yamamoto simply gave a confused nod.

The two sitting down noticed that Tsuna had a small blush on his cheeks and Kyoko was trying to contain some giggling. They shrugged it off and happily took their orders.

Tsuna took a seat next to Chrome while Kyoko took the one next to Yamamoto, making the baseball player a little upset about not being next to Tsuna.

"So I heard Onii-chan went over to study yesterday," Kyoko said as she took a piece of cake into her mouth.

**SPLASH!**

All attention went to the milk carton that was now destroyed within Yamamoto's clutch. They saw that he had a _very forced _smile on his face and his arm was shaking.

Finally seeing what they were looking at, Yamamoto put the carton on the tray and grabbed a few napkins.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that."

"Um...Yeah..." Tsuna turned back to Kyoko. "He came over with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun yesterday. We just studied and finished up some homework." Tsuna got another blush as he remembered what else happened.

"Boss, is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Um...Well...He also..." Tsuna's blush grew as the girls' curiosity grew along with Yamamoto's anger. "HealsokissedmeonthelilswhenItriedtowakehimup..."

"..."

"..."

"What was that? I couldn't really hear you."

"...He also kissed me on the lips when I tried to wake him up..." Tsuna said with his whole face being red.

**CRACK!**

The four heard a sound like snapping wood, but couldn't find the source.

What they didn't see was that the wooden chair Yamamoto was on was being crushed under his iron grip. Having to remember what happened wasn't good for his mental health.

Chrome internally smirked as she saw the smile on his face becoming harder to maintain. She took mental notes on the current conversation to use as an experiment later on.

"Sometimes it's hard to remember that you two are related," Tsuna said with a small sigh.

'That's right. I forgot they are siblings. So does that mean she's also a...'

Before they could continue their conversation, they all heard a vibrating sound and each looked at their phones.

"Hello?" Tsuna said as he answer his phone.

_"Hello? Sawada-san?"_

"Uni? What is it?"

_"Um...Well..The thing is..."_

"Tsunayoshi-kun! Is that Uni on the phone! Hi, Uni~~~"

The two girls and Yamamoto where shocked when a whited haired male suddenly wrapped his arms around Tsuna's neck with a bag of marshmallows in his hand.

_"...I guess I was too late..."_

"Yeah...You kinda were..."

_"Well just try and handle him for a little while. I'm sure he'll get bored at some time."_

"That doesn't sound very reassuring, Uni..."

_"I'm sorry. I have to go now. Gamma is calling me. I'll talk to later to see how things are."_

"Alright. Talk to you later. Bye, Uni."

"Bye, Uni~~"

Tsuna let out a sigh as he out his phone away. He looked up to see the curious looks of Kyoko and Chrome and the irritated look of Yamamoto. Then he remembered the albino currently attacked to him.

"Right. Guys, this is Byakuran. Byakuran, these are my friends."

"Hi! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Chrome Dokuro. Hello."

"Hi. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto said as he stood in front of the white haired man with his hand extended.

"How nice of you," Byakuran said as he took the hand.

Tsuna and Kyoko looked worried when they saw the two were using a lot of force for a simple handshake.

Chrome was just recording it on her phone with a slight smile on her face.

"So, Byakuran, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked as the two let go.

"I'm just here to visit with everyone else."

"By everyone else, you don't mean..." Tsuna went pale as Byakuran happily nodded his head. The brunet slammed his head on the table and let out a groan. "Why me?"

"Hahaha! We'll be I'm your care for the time being. Please take good care of us, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

'Well this is just great. Now I have to deal with another one,' Yamamoto thought as he flew threw the night sky.

It was currently 11:45 and Yamamoto was angrerly soaring with a dark blue cloak on his shoulders, his fangs out and his eye color a dark crimson.

"Are you out for a midnight flight as well?"

Yamamoto stopped and simply hovered as he saw Chrome come up next to him on a broom. He took note that her appearance was different from before. He hair was longer and covered her right eyes. She wore a violet witch hat and a violet neck strap dress as she sat with both her legs dangling off one side of the broom and one hand on the wooden part.

"Hm. I thought you would use something less traditional."

"What's with the cloak?"

"Oh, this? Unless I want to turn into a bat, or have the embaresment of having to flap my arms to use my wings in my human form, I have to wear this for easy flight," Yamamoto explained as he looked at her. "What about you? What's with the dress?"

"It's just something I like to wear from time to time. I thought that I should dress formally when talking to someone older than myself."

"Ha ha ha. So you knew I was way older?"

"It was obvious. Your eyes may look innocent, but I can clearly tell there are years of experience in you." Chrome let put a sigh and started flying again.

Yamamoto took note and followed her.

"Hey, since you're Sasagawa's friend-"

"No. She's not like her brother. She doesn't even know about him. He had gotten that part from his mother's side while she mostly took after their father," Chrome took a glance and saw that Yamamoto was about to ask another question. "I asked their parents after I learned about her brother."

"Ah. Alright. So, what did you want to see me about?" Yamamoto asked, looking over Namimori.

"I said I would help you out with getting together with Boss, so I simply wanted to know if you wanted me to do anything. I will allow you to have five requests. I would give you more, but my cousin doesn't want me to even be around monsters."

"So is it true that you just do whatever your-"

"No. The rumors around school are only true there. We like to put up an act so as it to see suspicious to monsters like you. Since you guys can only sense we're different, you all tend to stay away."

'She has a point there. They feel ominous, but not like a monster.'

"By the way, that Byakuran guy is also a monster."

Yamamoto went wide eyed at hearing this. He hadn't felt anything non-human about the man, so this was a shock to him.

"It was feint, so I'm not surprised you didn't feel it. The only reason I could tell was because we witches tend to have an easier time with sensory of others. And I take back what I said. He's more of a spirit than a monster. I don't know what kind though." Chrome's eyebrows knitted together in a small amount of irritation. She wasn't happy that she couldn't tell, but said nothing about it.

Seeing her frustration, Yamamoto changed the subject.

"So about helping me..."

"Ah. Yes. If there is anything you need, just ask me."

Yamamoto thought of something and stopped flying. He floated in the air with a serious expression on his face.

"I have my first request then."

"Yes? What is it?"

Yamamoto wasn't sure if he should say or not since he knew that it would come with consequences that could be bad for everyone involved. On the other side, he really wanted to do this to get to know Tsuna better.

Taking in a breath, he hardened his resolve and looked Chrome in the eye.

"I want you to turn me I to a human!"

* * *

**1) You can think of a reason why she calls him that**

**Sorry it sucked. Sorry it was short. Sorry it took a long time to update. Sorry for apologizing so much.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I'll try and update quicker and put up more one-shots to tie you over.**

**Don't know why Byakuran came in, but I'll try my best with everything to come. This story will probably end at either chapter 10, 15 or 20. Just to let you know.**

**Until next time, bye-onara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK TO THIS...THIS SOMETHING! I AM SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO UPDATE AND I HAVE NO EXCUSE, SO LETS JUST GET THIS STARTED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN******!****

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Festivals are more a human's thing

* * *

"A maid café!"

"A concert!"

"A play!"

"A shooting range!"

One idea was shot out after another. It was time for a festival and the whole class had different ideas on what to do. While some were practical, others were...more idiotic.

"An art gallery of Tenth!"

See what I mean?

While all of this was going on, Yamamoto - one of the people who would usually be saying some of his own ideas - was too lost in thought to pay attention to what was going on around him.

After talking with Chrome the night prior, he had to think about what he would next say to her. He had been told she was still on his side and would help him, but that she wouldn't do it so directly. That's not to say she wouldn't speak to him.

Another thing that worried him was the fact that he hadn't met the rest of the monsters Gokudera had warned him about.

"Hibari Kyoya...and Rokudo Mukuro..."

"Yamamoto, did you have something in mind?"

Yamamoto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his teacher call out to him. He blinked a few times and looked around to see all eyes on him. Looking to the front, he was the words 'Festival Ideas' on the board and different ideas written around it.

Finally getting the gist of what was going on, he scratched the back of his head and tried to think of something. He looked around to his friends, but none could give him any help.

"Um...How about...a...Cosplay...Café...?"

Yamamoto tilted his head as he said this. He wasn't sure where it came from, but it was the only thing he could think of on the spot. After thinking it over for a bit, he found that he liked the idea.

"Okay...All in favor?" The teacher looked around and found that only a handful of students didn't agree. "Alright then. A Cosplay Café it is then. Now then..."

Yamamoto let out a small sigh of relief. He had seen some of the stuff on the board and was a little worried. He was glad that his was taken up, but still wasn't sure why that particular idea came into him.

'So you don't _want _to see Boss in Cosplay?'

Yamamoto jumped a little when he heard a voice in his head. He looked around the room and saw Chrome give him a small glance before pointing forward.

'You should pay attention to what Sensei is saying.'

'Chrome? How are you-'

'A witch, remember?'

'...Right.'

'So, have you made up your mind?'

At that point, Yamamoto's mind went back to the night before.

_"You are stupid, aren't you?"_

_Yamamoto sweat-dropped at this answer. He had been serious when he made the request, but he understood why she called him stupid. He had said it in the spur of the moment, but still felt that that was what he wanted to do._

_He felt that unless he was human, he couldn't get much closer to Tsuna. The only other way he could think of going about it was to turn the brunet into a vampire, but he didn't dare to entertain that thought for too long._

_"I'm serious. I want you to turn me into a human. Can you do it?"_

_Chrome gave an unsure look. It wasn't that she _couldn't _do it, it was more like she was _scared _to do it. Turning a monster into a human and vice versa was something that was borderline taboo for her kind. It was never officially stated as such, but none dared to try it._

_Besides that, Chrome knew what would happen to Yamamoto if she did that. Not only would he more vulnerable to human attacks, but if the other monsters in the school decided to attack him, he would surly die right away._

_She did want to help out, but not this way. She didn't want to risk a life for it, so she had trouble deciding on whether or not to follow such a request._

_"I won't...turn you into a full human..." She looked at him with worry, but continued with, "But I can give you a charm. While you have it on, your vampiric abilities will be low enough for someone to think you're a human and you won't have any 'cravings' that you would have if you were a full vampire."_

_"Really!? That would be great! Thanks, Chrome!"_

He stared down at his wrist and saw the little bracelet with a Ruby, a Sapphire and an Emerald imbedded into it. He could feel his powers being held back, but still felt some leaking out. It wasn't enough to where one could tell he was different from a regular person, but it was enough to where another monster wouldn't not be to tell the difference between him and a regular human.

"Yamamoto."

Looking up, Yamamoto saw Gokudera and Tsuna looking down at him. He took a quick look around and saw that people were either leaving the class or just sitting and talking with their friends. He figured it was lunch time and he had just spent the whole time in his thoughts.

"We were going to head up to the roof. Are you coming?" Tsuna asked while Gokudera looked impatient.

"Ah. Yeah."

"Are you okay? You've just been spacing out the whole day."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. It wasn't about anything particular." Yamamoto got a sly smirk as he eyes Tsuna and his worried face. "You were watching me the whole time, Tsuna?"

The reaction were just what he wanted. Tsuna got a massive blush and started babbling out excuses while Gokudera looked furious and started threatening him. What made it better was that the half-cat half-human was apparently cursing him out in Italian.

"Yamamoto-kun, you're being called to the Disciplinary Comittee office," one of their classmates said with a worried expression.

Everyone in the room turned to Yamamoto with worried expression. They all knew the beast that was in that room and felt sorry for the boy.

With no one noticing, Gokudera and Chrome - who had been talking to Kyoko - exchanged glances with each other. They both knew not to tell him about who wanted to see him out of fear of that same beast coming after them.

"Alright. I'll go over right now. Sorry, Tsuna. I'll catch up in a little bit," Yamamoto said as he stood up. He felt someone grab his arm and looked to see it was Tsuna. "Tsuna?"

"Be carful when you get there..."

"Hm?" Yamamoto saw Tsuna's face go from flustered to scared quickly. He gave a smile and patted the brunet's head. "I'll be fine. Besides, what's the worse that can happen?" With that, Yamamoto took his leaving, making everyone in the room pray for him.

'You could end up with a tonfa through your body...'

* * *

"...Hello? I was told someone called me here..."

Yamamoto quickly jumped to the side as something flew passed his head and got stuck in the door. He looked over and saw that it was a tonfa.

"I will bite you to death, herbivore."

Yamamoto took off the charm, tossed it to the side and quickly ducked before he could get hit in the face by another tonfa. He tried to swipe his opponent off his feet, but that didn't work and he ended up having to use his arm to block another strike. This seemed to be the wrong move as he heard cracks coming from his arm. He jumped over to the window and stood up.

'This guy's tough...He has to be...'

"You will explain while I bite you to death."

The person in question was a boy a little shorter than Yamamoto with a jacket over his shoulders like a cape and an armband on one of the sleeves. He had black hair and eyes to match. He also had two tonfa in his hands and looked ready to strike again.

Yamamoto was glad that two of the three things he was mainly proficient in were healing and his reflexes. He could feel his arm healing up, but it still brought pain to him. It wasn't anything he hadn't dealt with before though, so he could easily deal with it.

"You're...Hibari Kyoya." Yamamoto got in a defensive stance as he spoke. "Gokudera warned me about you. Why did you call me here? A fight between us two could end badly for the school and the students."

Not saying anything, Hibari rushed at Yamamoto so quickly that the latter didn't have time to dodge. Hibari smashed Yamamoto against the wall - making him cough up some blood - and used his tonfas to hold the taller one in place while still constantly applying pressure.

"You two weren't quiet last night. Why would you want to be a human?"

Yamamoto went wide eyed. When he thought back on it, neither he nor Chrome paid any attention to where they had stopped. This was a bad decision as they had stopped right above Namimori Middle School - the place Hibari spends most of his time.

"...Your three strengths...they're speed...power...and hearing?" Yamamoto coughed more as more pressure was applied. 'Gokudera was right...I should have been more cautious around this guy...'

"Answer."

"Ach! What's it matter to you? If I want to be human then that's all. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Don't lie." Hibari pushed his tonfas even further and the two heard some cracks. "I heard it all. I am making sure that it is all true."

Closing his eyes, Yamamoto let out a sigh. He felt the tonfas go even further, but ignored them. When he opened his eyes they looked a little colder and wiser. He didn't waste any more time and used what little mobility he had to quickly pushed Hibari off of him and switch things around. Now Yamamoto was the one pinning Hibari to the wall. He made sure to throw the tonfas to the other side of the room.

"Healing, reflexes and power. Those are my three strongest traits. You're quicker than me, but I'm stronger. Do you understand?" Yamamoto saw that Hibari didn't seem to fazed by all if this and kept his own cold gaze. "It's true. I love Tsuna so much that I would become a human. I asked Chrome if she could change me into one, so she gave me a charm for now. If you don't like that then-"

"Then I'll just have both of you."

Yamamoto went wide-eyed when Hibari moved his head forward and bit into his neck. Being too much in shock, Yamamoto lost his grip, allowing Hibari to knock him down and slam his foot on the fallen one.

"You're more powerful than me, but I'm stronger."

* * *

QOTC: What Cosplay would you want to see everyone in?

* * *

**...And there you all go...Don't ask about that sudden 8018/1880 thing...I don't know either...I think...I _might _be starting to like it...BUT 8027 AND ANY VARIATIONS OF IT WILL ALWAYS BE #1 TO ME!...Ahem. I am quite sorry about that... I will make up for the odd and sudden appearance of this ship by adding _LOTS _of 8027 in the next few chapters. I'LL MAKE IT SO DAMN SWEET AND FLUFFY THAT YOU'LL GET A TOOTHACHE!**

**I hope you all enjoyed and continue reading. I'm trying to get back into writing and will try and put up a one-shot along with another chapter for this later on.**

**Whelp, until next time. Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...this is a weird update. Still hope you enjoy though.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Festivals are more fun than information

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow... That stings so damn badly..."

Yamamoto let out a sigh as he rubbed his neck. While nothing particularly happened when one of his own bit each other, or anything other than a human, it still hurt quite a bit. Not to mention that other painful things Hibari had done.

"Yamamoto!"

Looking ahead, the monster saw Tsuna run up to him with a worried look on his face.

That wasn't a look Yamamoto liked seeing.

"Tsuna? What's up? Why do you look so worried?"

"You went to see Hibari-san! Of course I'd be worried!? That guy's crazy! Are you hurt anywhere!? Do you need to go to the infirmary!? How many fingers an I-!?"

Yamamoto had to turn his head and cover his mouth to hide his laugh.

Tsuna thought this meant he had been hurt and so said no more before grabbing the other's wrist and pulling him to get a checkup.

"T-Tsuna-hahaha! I'm fine...! Hehehe... It's just that you looked so cute when you started going on that little question spree."

"C-cute...!? I'm worried about you and that's what you have to say to me!?"

The girls that were around started glaring at the brunet. The reason for this bearing that he let go of Yamamoto's wrist and started hitting his chest.

Yamamoto didn't seem to mind and simply started laughing.

"So... You're really okay?"

"Yup! Nothing broken and no bruises have been made. I'm pretty sure I'm okay." He ended up putting an arm around the shorter one's shoulder as they walked to their class. "Thanks for worrying about me, Tsuna."

"I-it's no problem."

Tsuna got a small blush at how close the two currently were. Not only that, the realization that he had just grabbed Yamamoto's wrist and pulled him through the hall had finally hit him.

'It's unfair that I'm the only one feeling like this...'

On the flip side of that, Yamamoto seemed to be beaming as he continued to keep his arm around the brunet's shoulder.

'It may be unfair, but I'm sure this give me another point. Sorry, Senpai, Gokudera, but _Tsuna will be mine_.'

"Yamamoto?"

Looking down, the vampiric being saw Tsuna giving him a very questioning look. This one seemed more curious than anything else.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about something."

That's when he felt something.

It felt like he was being watched. He tried to sense if it was another creature, but only got a slight similar feeling to the one he got when around Chrome.

He looked around but found nothing out of the ordinary. That is until he looked out the window.

It was far off, but he could make out what looked to be a small white dragon flying in circles before taking its leave.

Deciding that the brunet next to him would probably think something was wrong again, he just continued to walk as if nothing happened. Something did come to his mind though and wondered if he could get some answers from the others.

* * *

"..."

Hibari Kiyoya straightened his back as he looked down at the item in his hands.

Said item was a small bracelet with a ruby, a sapphire and an emerald imbedded into it. He could feel his powers being held back, but still felt quite a bit leaking out. It wasn't enough to where one could tell he was different from a regular person, but it was enough to where another monster wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him and a regular human.

"Kufufu. So you'll have both of them? Why don't you just have that idiotic vampire while I have Tsunayoshi to myself? That way we both win."

"Hm. You really want to be bitten to death, don't you?"

"What would ever give you that impression?"

Without looking at the direction the voice was coming from, Hibari got ready to fight.

Right behind him a male with hair styled like a pineapple started to fizzle into existence behind the skylark.

Rokudō Mukuro.

The man was the one who could completely rival the vampiric being in a fight. He was the man who was able to conquer a school without using any sort of supernatural powers before switching over to Namimori.

His actual ability with magic far exceeded his cousin's. While she was able to do extraordinary things like turn a vampire into a human, he was able to do that in less time, with little preparation and turn them back into a vampire with no issue.

"So you seem rather interested in this little back-and-forth that new one has with Tsunayoshi. Could it be that you're jealous since you are no longer the only blood-sucker here?"

"..."

"Well I suppose your thoughts on that particular matter doesn't really affect me. What _does _concern me is the reason you didn't inform him about what's going on here. Chrome, the mutt and the idiotic feline don't know anything about it, but we both know it's because you-"

**BAM!**

"... Was that suppose to hit me~? Kufufu. Your aim is getting worse and worse by the day."

The air around Hibari seemed to go down by 50 degrees as he made his way over to the tonfa that was embedded into the wall.

Mukuro just stayed by the window as a trident manifested in his hand.

Hibari took the tonfa from the wall and turned to Mukuro while he started to give more of a vampiric appearance after throwing the bracelet to the ground. He started to speak in a venomous tone while getting ready for a fight.

"**I'll bite you to death**."

* * *

The school day was done, but no one had left the school grounds yet. Most of them feared getting "bitten to death" by the local psychopath, but the rest knew that Hibari would allow it for the festival.

While most would have loved to get home or hang out with friends, people like Kurokawa Hana wanted to get right to the point and start preparing for the upcoming festival.

"You need to keep each individual meal under 200 yen. And if possible include some vegetables such as a salad. Got it?"

"If you upped that to 300 yen, we could manage the mid-sized gyudon course. We live in an age where even a standard hamburger with nothing on it costs more than 100 yen when you add in the tax."

"Calculate it out using the nutritional information. For example, the sale price for extra-large gyudon is 380 each. But that clearly has more than double the normal size. If we split each one between two people, it fits within the budget."

"If we're going to buy a lot, can't we just call ahead to the store? They should be more flexible if we're buying in large portions."

"If they allowed that, the restaurants here and there would be swamped simply with the amount they have to make ahead of time." Hana narrowed her eyes as she explained. "I will give you the money, but don't you dare come back telling me you had somehow trip and it got washed down a drain just to get out of doing this."

"Hahaha. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"The money is in a waterproof envelope. I will put my GPS-equipped phone in with it. Is that enough?"

'She really doesn't have any faith in me...'

Yamamoto would have to carry food for a few dozen people, so merely hanging shopping bags over his arms was not going to cut it. He brought out a small cart meant for the work in the school and headed out. It wasn't like he _couldn't _carry the bags, it was more like the bag would most likely rip before he returned.

Even if the festival was still in the preparation phase, everyone seemed restless no matter where he went. Others like him who had been tasked with procuring food were running about.

'Less than 200 yen each with some vegetables included, hm? Some type of sandwich would be my best bet. But the individually packaged convenience store sandwiches are out. Maybe I should check out some of the horrible places that target gluttons. Just like with books, those places get a cheaper price on their ingredients by buying them in higher than normal quantities. The burden on the customer has an inverse relationship with the portions. By dividing up things from there, I should be able to satisfy everyone in the class.'

Yamamoto preferred to cook for himself, or help his dad make something, so his very first idea was that it would be cheapest to just make the food himself. However, he had to feed a few dozen people. It would be difficult to make that much on his own without using his enhanced abilities.

'I always thought of eating out as simply being too strongly flavored and too expensive, but I guess they have their own kind of professional spirit. The old man is too aware about health, so it doesn't even feel like take-out to those who eat it.'

After thinking everything over carefully, Yamamoto headed toward a large sandwich shop. But suddenly he got the feeling he had overlooked something he could not afford to overlook.

"..."

Yamamoto came to a stop. The restless atmosphere characteristic surrounded him just as before, more so because he was now near people getting off of work instead of his school's students. Even if it was a peculiar or even "strange" atmosphere, it was still a good one. However, there was _something_ large enough to blow that atmosphere away. Yamamoto was convinced of it. The problem was that _something_ did not radiate killing intent like a drawn Japanese sword. It was completely blended in and perfectly adapted. That was why everyone overlooked it. Even though this _large something_ was incredibly dangerous and carelessly approaching it would lead to certain doom.

The fellow vampire known as Hibari Kiyoya. That strange feeling he had when he walked with Tsuna in the hall.

A monster.

There was _something_ there that was just as, if not more, concentrated than that. Having sensed that threat, Yamamoto remained still and slowly looked around in all 360 degrees. He carefully observed his surroundings. When he did, he finally realized the source of the feeling.

It was only 30 meters away.

This _something_ that would have been enough to make him sweat uncomfortably from the other side of the planet was leaning on one of the trees lining the walking path and watching him.

However, this was not a monster.

But this person may have been even more bizarre than them in a certain way.

It was Byakuran.

It was the man who was a "Spirit", according to Chrome, that Yamamoto had met in the sweets shop.

"Hey," said the man in a slight greeting as he removed his back from the tree and walked toward Yamamoto with a bag of marshmallows in hand. "Kikyo and I were discussing when you would notice me. It looks like I might owe him dinner. ...But at least you weren't so dull you didn't notice me until the very end."

A Yōkai.

That term did not refer to a ghost who who haunt others. It referred to an entity that could come from its own living place to mingle with humans however they wanted. They, unlike monsters, didn't live among the people and instead had places dedicated to them. For the most part.

There were all kinds of them ranging from kitsune to tanuki that all had different traits and appearances. But another thought had entered Yamamoto's mind when he had thought about it.

Is that something like an Alien?

Is that something that everyone whispers of being theoretically possible and there are rumors of it having existed somewhere in the world, but no one has ever actually seen it? What's more was that even the creatures like Yamamoto were never sure about either of them since they couldn't sense either Yōkai or Aliens.

And yet Byakuran had existed in that territory.

That being of unimaginable power said, "You have obtained some stability now, right? It is about time we spoke. Spoke about something concerning that cute little human."

"..."

"I'm sure you have tons of questions by this point. About the beings like me. About the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi who seems special to non-human beings. About why others are attracted to him. And most importantly..." Byakuran paused before continuing. When he did continue, he spoke very clearly. "About that fedora-wearing man. About the secret of that man...or rather, his very identity."

His statement broke directly into the core of the issue. His statement seemed to smash through something that had just barely been keeping everything dammed up and now it would all come flowing out at an unstoppable pace.

Yamamoto heard an audible gulp and it took him a few seconds to realize it had come from his own throat.

Why had this come at a time like this?

He was helping his class prepare and had only just begun to feel like he was living a relatively "normal" life so as to get to know Tsuna better.

Yamamoto agonized over it for a bit, but finally let out a sigh.

He dashed at full speed past Byakuran who seemed intent on beginning a long, drawn-out, and annoying conversation. Which was very unlike him.

Byakuran, the man who was in a realm of his own, was left dumbfounded.

"W-wait! I thought this was a serious scene! Wouldn't you normally jump at the chance to learn about the identity of the guy who's trying to kill you? Why aren't you? Are kids these days really this dry? Waaaiiitt!"

"Shut up! I have to get these things for the class or Kurokawa will literally run a stake through me! I'm sure you know what exactly that means for me!"

He knew a conversation with that sort of "person" would end up dragging on forever. He was not yet mentally prepared for that.

* * *

**And there you have it. Just wanted to give some sort of update for today.**


End file.
